Atopic dermatitis is a chronic dermatological condition afflicting mostly infants and young children. Current treatments are associated with a wide range of side effects therefore development of novel therapeutic agents that are efficacious and have an improved safety profile is needed. Although disease etiology has yet to be fully understood, skin inflammation is known to be critically involved in the disease pathology. Signum has identified novel potent topical anti-inflammatory agents called isoprenylcysteines (IPCs) with no detectable adverse affects. The proposed Phase II research plan will identify one lead compound and one backup for preclinical development and will establish the analytical methods, process development and formulation necessary to conduct IND-enabling studies (e.g. pharmacokinetic, toxicology and safety pharmacology determination). Together, the data generated from these studies will allow Signum to prepare and submit an IND for treatment of atopic dermatitis.